1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a metal member, and relates to a manufacturing method of a metal member by use of a three-dimensional molding device, which is a so-called 3D printer, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional molding device, a so-called 3D printer, comes into the limelight. The three-dimensional molding device molds a member having a three-dimensional shape by applying a light beam to a material such as metal powder or photocurable resin. More specifically, by repeatedly forming a molding layer selectively melted and solidified or cured by applying a light beam to a predetermined region of a material layer, it is possible to manufacture a three-dimensional shaped member in which many molding layers are laminated and integrated.
In a case where a member having an overhang portion is manufactured by use of such a three-dimensional molding device, it is necessary to separate and remove support members after a member as a product is molded together with the support members that support the overhang portion. The support member has a hollow honeycomb structure, which facilitates a removal operation. However, the removal operation of the support members is often performed manually, which takes time. In view of this, a technique to further facilitate the removal operation of the support members and shorten time has been explored.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-025487 (JP 8-025487 A) describes a support formation method in which a gap is provided between a support member and a resin member so as to facilitate a removal operation of the support member in the resin member molded by a three-dimensional molding device.
In a case where the method described in JP 8-025487 A is applied to molding of a metal member, such a problem may be caused that the metal member is inclined during the molding due to a gap between the support member and the metal member, because the metal member is heavier than the resin member.
Accordingly, the method described in JP 8-025487 A cannot be applied to the manufacturing method of the metal member. The exploring of the technique to facilitate the removal operation of the support members in the manufacturing method of the metal member so as to shorten time still continues.